Many types of packages and containers are known in the art for receiving raw alimentary products (or food products) to be placed therein for transport and/or display to consumers for sale. In many cases, these containers are not specifically designed for a particular type of alimentary product and can receive therein a variety of products such as, for example, red meat, fish, poultry or the like. In such cases, it is known to provide a centrally located raised portion in the bottom wall of the container, such as to create an uplifting of the product and a tighter stretching of the overwrap over the exposed surface thereof, in order to produce an improved aesthetic appearance of the alimentary product.
The above-mentioned containers are however of generic construction and are consequently not designed for uplifting specific portions of a particular product.
Regarding specifically poultry, given the particular shape of the body of fowls, some poultry trays have been developed explicitly to suitably maintain and present dressed poultry to consumers, for example in open refrigerators commonly found in supermarkets. Such containers offer different solutions for preventing shifting of the fowl within the tray and to maintain the legs of the fowl in proper position. In many cases, known solutions to maintain the legs of the fowl in proper position do not provide easy shifting between a closed configuration where the legs are maintained inside the container and an open configuration where the legs are free. Consequently, in many cases, the configuration of a leg support for maintaining the legs of the fowl in proper position does not allow the legs of the fowl to be positioned inside the container and to be maintained therein by the subsequent connection of the leg support with the container.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved poultry container which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.